


The Ring Bearer

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: Smoulder universe [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien what did you do!?, Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Scares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shenanigans, WHERE IS PLAGG THO?!, Weddings, adrien and marinette get married, author smiled the whole time writing this, but you lost a 5000 year old god of destruction instead, it's like the hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: Weddings are supposed to be a joyous event, and Marinette and Adrien are determined to get married with as little drama as possible.The girls succeed. The boys don't.But then again, what do you expect when you get drunk and lose the god of destruction 24 hours before your wedding?





	The Ring Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to longfic I did called Smoulder- but you don't have to read it to read that to understand what's going on here! All you need to know is that Louis is an OC of mine and he's married to Nath, that's literally it! ^_^
> 
> I had so much fun with this one you have no idea.

_10:30am, Friday, a day before the wedding._

“Annnd…open your eyyyyeees…now!”

Marinette gasped, her hands flying to her mouth at the sight before her. Turning to her best friend, she flung her arms around her and gave her a hug so fierce, she practically lifted her off of the floor. “Oh, Alya it’s perfect!”

Once released, Alya readjusted her glasses with a winning smile. “I knew you’d love it _. Operation No-Stress_ is a go!”

Marinette hummed in delight, hoisting her duffle bag over her shoulder and all but sprinting towards the spa entrance. Once again, she found herself counting her lucky stars that Alya was her Maid of Honour. “This is amazing! We’re really staying here overnight?”

Alya nodded, catching up to her with a wheeze. “Girl don’t run so fast, you’ll make me sick! The heat in that taxi made me nauseated.”

She bumped hips with Marinette and the pair giggled as they crossed the threshold into a spa they visited many years ago. But it looked so different! Alya’s cousin was the owner and had turned the booming business from a day spa to an outright resort. There was a luxury suite with their name on it and Marinette couldn’t wait to have a, hopefully, much more relaxing visit than the last time they were here.

Smiling to herself, Marinette’s thoughts drifted back towards the centre of Paris, where her soon to be husband was.

She hoped his day started off just as promising.

* * *

 

_11:32am, Friday._

Adrien couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so royally screwed.

At that point, however, he was stuck in the denial phase. Shuffling over to his kitchen table in Marinette’s pink, fluffy bathrobe, he felt panic was above his range of abilities at present. Mainly because, with every step he took, it felt like Thor himself was smashing his hammer against Adrien’s skull.

Collapsing into the chair opposite Nino, Adrien buried his head in his hands and placed his elbows onto the table. He groaned.

“Dude,” Nino chuckled, a little raspy in the throat but nowhere near as worse for wear as Adrien. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks, man,” Adrien croaked in response, sipping his second mug of sweet, sweet coffee in the past half an hour. It was doing little to help.

A knock at the door made Adrien’s brain explode and he flopped, face-down, onto the table with a pathetic whimper.

“I’ll get it,” Nino stated dryly, moving toward the door and leaving Adrien in terrible, blissful silence.

He sat up, if only to greet his guests and sip more coffee, as it was the only thing staving off the incoming nervous breakdown.

“You better have a good reason for dragging us here so early, Banana Boy.”

Nathanael slumped in the chair next to him, looking as bad as Adrien felt. His bright, red hair stuck up at the back and the dark circles under his eyes were further emphasized by his skin- which was paler than usual.

“You’ll have to forgive my husband,” Louis said, in a chipper tone that had Adrien almost physically loathing his long-time friend. He was even standing up, along with Nino. The audacity! “He is a Sleeping Beauty and a Morning Monster on the best of days, let alone after a night such as the one we all just had.”

That was the problem. It shouldn’t have been a night _like that_. That was precisely why Adrien was, as mentioned, so utterly screwed.

Adrien and his small group of groomsmen had gone out for dinner to celebrate his upcoming nuptials. All had gone smoothly…at the start of the evening. The foursome had shared jokes, witty barbs and fond memories over a large bottle of wine.

That cursed, cursed, bottle of wine. That equally cursed second bottle and doubly cursed third.

Suffice to say, they ended up leaving the restaurant in a drunken daze. One of them suggested heading to a bar and honestly things got fuzzy for Adrien after that. The only thing he remembered after leaving the restaurant was ranting about how all alcoholic drinks should have a little umbrella in them.

According to Nino this morning (who remembered a lot more than he did), Drunk Adrien wouldn’t drink anything unless it had a little umbrella in it. Hungover Adrien had no idea why.

And now…

“I lost the ring.”

His voice seemed to echo through the apartment which he and Marinette shared. A part of him wanted to crawl under the table and die.

Louis, of course, was the first to react. His screeching caused both Nathanael and Adrien alike, to wince as though their brains had just been slapped. In a way, they had.

“YOU LOST THE RINGS?”

“Ow,” Adrien groaned, taking a swig of coffee to steady his nerves. His hand was shaking. Oh joy. Here came the panic. “And no. I meant I lost my ring. My miraculous. I,”- he almost didn’t want to say it- “I lost Plagg.”

Nathanael’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, thank god,” Louis clutched his chest, inexplicably calmer than he had been ten seconds previous.

“Wait,” Nino scowled. “YOU WHAT?!”

Adrien and Nathanael winced again.

* * *

 

_2:30pm, Friday._

Marinette sunk into her private jacuzzi tub with a sigh of relief.

The suite her and Alya shared was stunning. Modern and shiny, with adjustable multi-coloured lights and soothing music radiating from the speakers. They each had their own room, and en-suite. The tub she was in was triple the size of her and Adrien’s at home. Made entirely of marble, and deep enough to tread water in, it was almost like having her own miniature swimming pool.

Giggling, Marinette sunk further into the depths of the water, surrounded by bubbles turned pink in the hue of the dim wall lights.

To think- her friends were taking bets on when she’d have her _“inevitable”_ freak-out. Sure, planning a wedding was stressful beyond belief and there had been some moments where she’d wanted to freak out, for sure. But she’d had a goal in mind, her and Adrien alike, and they were both determined to see it through no matter how many test cakes were accidentally dropped ( _oops_ ) or invitations misplaced.

She was getting _married_ tomorrow.

Nothing could make her freak out about that.

This was heaven.

* * *

 

_Friday, 5:15pm._

“I’m in hell. I’m in actual hell.”

Adrien collapsed on Nino’s bed in despair, staring at the wall in front of him.

They’d looked everywhere. They’d searched his and Marinette’s apartment from top-to-bottom, tried to retrace their footsteps. Nothing. Not a sign of a miraculous in sight. In a fit of desperation, they’d split up. Nino and Adrien went over to Nino and Alya’s apartment whilst Louis and Nathanael checked the bar.

“Marinette is going to kill me, Tikki is going to curse me, Fu is going to be _disappointed_ in me, I’m getting MARRIED TOMORROW and I CAN’T FIND PLAGG.”

Was there a lack of oxygen in the room? Or was he just having a panic attack.

Yeah this was probably a panic attack.

“Woah, hey, easy there bud,” Nino’s hand was heavy on his shoulder, providing a comforting weight. “Just breathe ok? We’ll find it- him- both. You sit here and calm yourself, I’ll have a root through everything.”

Adrien did as he was told, flopping back on the bed with a deep sigh. He was lucky his friends had such nice taste. The vibrant colours of the bedroom reminded him of desert sunsets, and gave the room a cosy feel. Plus, Nino was all about cuddling, so it made sense that his and Alya’s bed was one of the fluffiest Adrien had ever laid on.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and listening to Nino rummage around the room.

“We came here last night,” Nino explained, searching through his bedside table. “Because there was a pie in my fridge and we all wanted a dessert, but everything was closed. Remind me to buy a new one once this is all over and done with.”

“Sure,” Adrien said. Something about the fridge clicked in his mind. He hoped he was regaining his memories of the night before. A brief flash of a memory, an empty pie dish and a fridge light glowing in a darkened room wasn’t going to do much to help him though.

“Man,” Nino laughed. A creaking sound and rustling told Adrien that his friend had moved to the wardrobe in order to root through it. “We all got so drunk, last night. I know that things seem stressful now but I bet once we find Plagg, and you get married, we’ll all have a big laugh-”

Nino stopped talking so abruptly it sounded like he’s smacked into a wall.

Curious, and excited, Adrien opened his eyes and sat up. “What’s up? Did you the ring?”

With one quick glance, Adrien could tell that Nino hadn’t found the miraculous. He looked far too shocked for that.

“Nino?”

Nino turned to him, with eyes wide and glossy, fingers curled around something Adrien couldn’t see. He tugged whatever he was holding out of the wardrobe…

A shopping bag appeared. The fancy kind. Pristine and white, with a name of a boutique Adrien didn’t recognise. Frowning, he looked to Nino with a head tilt of confusion. “Ok so, Alya went shopping somewhere fancy? Is it that bad?”

Wordlessly, Nino shook his head. Placing his hand inside the bag, he brought out its contents and held it up for Adrien to see.

It was a onesie, that much was obvious. Cream coloured with little silver stars on it. But it was _tiny_. Small enough to fit a new born baby.

Oh.

_Oh._

“This was on Alya’s side of the wardrobe,” Nino said. “She- she said she needed to tell me something after the wedding. But it was a surprise. And it began with a _‘p.’_ I thought she was talking about potatoes or something. She was so chill about it… I- I don’t know…”

“Oh my god,” Adrien gasped. “Dude is she-”

Nino nodded, looking at the baby onesie in awe. “My wife is pregnant.”

* * *

 

_Friday, 8pm._

“I LUUUURVE BEING MAID OF HONOUR!!!”

Alya grabbed a pillow with one hand and smacked it against Marinette’s head. The pair had just returned to their suite after getting mani-pedi’s, facials, and something called a hot stone massage. They were already half-drunk on relaxation alone.

The prosecco wasn’t helping in that.

“ANOTHER GLASS!” Alya declared, filling Marinette’s glass to the top before moving on to her own.

“Alya,” Marinette laughed, sinking onto the plush sofa. “We can’t get drunk the night before my wedding. I’m not walking down the aisle with a sick bucket in my hand.”

“Well duh,” Alya said, flopping into the seat next to her and almost spilling her prosecco. “I’d be the one holding the bucket.”

Marinette poked out her tongue.

“Ok, ok, no getting drunk!” Alya conceded. “But we’re already halfway there!”

Indeed, they were. Between the massage and the second glass of prosecco, Marinette was starting to feel delightfully fuzzy. She wiggled her toes, amused by the prickly sensation that spread throughout her whole body. “Maybe we should eat something then? We haven’t had anything since lunch.”

“A super idea!” Alya stood up, tripping towards to room-service menu, and Marinette snorted. Clearly, Alya was further along in the tipsy process than she was. A rare event. Marinette, the lightweight of the two, was usually much more prone to getting drunk first.

Alya’s phone buzzed from the edge of the sofa and Marinette took a cheeky glance. Maybe it was Adrien asking after her?

She laughed when she saw the amount of missed calls Alya had. “Your husband misses you!” she said, handing Alya the phone as she came back to sit beside her. “He’s tried calling you, like, five times.”

“Aww, that softie!” Alya cooed. “Let’s send him a video message and then let’s eat I’m staaarrrving!”

* * *

 

_Friday, 8:15pm._

“MY WIFE IS PREGNANT _AND_ DRINKING!”

They were all back in Adrien’s apartment. Louis and Nathanael had had no luck searching the restaurant and bars (“there was more than one bar?!”) they’d been to the night before, so they decided to reconvene at ground zero.

“It’ll be ok,” Louis put his arm around Nino, who’d been bad enough when he couldn’t get a hold of Alya. But once she’d sent him a video of her and Marinette laughing and teasing him, champagne flutes in both of their hands, he’d completely lost it. “Perhaps she’s drinking sparkling grape juice?”

“No way man! I know Alya! She was half bombed already!” Nino argued, running a shaking hand through his hair. “What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do?! The wedding is tomorrow and it’s already evening. We’re so screwed. I’m the worst best man ever!”

Adrien was about to tell him otherwise, but Nathanael spoke first. “Does anyone want some pizza or something?”

“Pizza? Really?” Adrien said in disbelief. “How can you be thinking about food at a time like this? Alya is pregnant, Plagg is still missing, and I’m getting married tomorrow!”

“Sorry, when I get stressed I get hungry,” Nathanael sighed, crossing his legs over his seat on the kitchen counter.

“He has a point, I must admit,” Louis said with a fond gaze over at his husband. “It won’t do for us to continue to stress. If we call time-out on the stress, have some pizza and non-alcoholic drinks, then perhaps we might calm down enough to think of solutions.”

“Yeah that’s what I meant,” Nathanael explained.

Adrien looked over at Nino, giving him a shrug. At this point he’d moved from denial and panic, calmly settling into a quiet zone of despair. Nino was still in panic mode, but something about Adrien’s emotional shut down had him quietening down himself. He sat down at the table, burying his face in his hands the same way Adrien had that morning.

“It’s not like I hate the idea of us having kids right now,” Nino explained whilst they ordered the pizza. “We talked about it and decided to concentrate on our careers first though. Both of us really want kids, but we decided we weren’t ready. I guess accidents happen right?”

“Wouldn’t know about that,” Nathanael replied, looking at the app which tracked the pizza. “Guess that’s the bonus of being married to another man. ACK!”

“You deserved that,” Louis replied with a wink, putting the rolled-up newspaper he’d used to tap Nathanael’s head with to the side. “Go on, Nino.”

“Thanks,” Nino replied with a shaky chuckle. “It’s just that I’m so worried that she’s worried about how I’ll react. Drinking aside, ‘cause maybe you’re right, maybe she is just being goofy and chill. We all act differently around weddings. Or- or she’s acting drunk because she’s pregnant and being pregnant messes with your hormones? Oh man, I gotta read a book or two.” He shook his head. “I can’t be so dumb about something so huge that’s about to happen to her.”

“You’re a good husband, Nino,” Adrien clapped him on the shoulder.

Nino’s smile was weak, and quickly vanished from his face.

“If I’m such a good husband why hasn’t she told me yet? Is she scared I’ll be upset? I’m not upset! Sure, we said we’d concentrate on our careers first, but if she’s pregnant I’m really happy too! Unless- she’s _not_ happy? What if she’s not happy?! Oh god I don’t know! I need to call her!”

Louis snatched the phone from Nino’s grasp. “No, my friend. Please don’t. Not right now.”

“Why not?” Nino whined, scrambling for his phone, his arms flailing and reminding Adrien of the cartoons he used to watch as a child.

“Firstly, we must be there for the groom and try to find his miraculous. That is a grave thing to lose,” Louis explained, causing a spike of buried panic to burst throughout Adrien’s chest. He stomped it down fast. “Secondly, you have to relax. If you call her in the state you’re in now, you may upset her. You need to sort through your own emotions before you confront her. Granted, that is just my opinion. If you truly can’t wait, then please take it”- he held out the phone, which Nino grabbed. “I only worry, that’s all, but you know what is best for your relationship.”

“Pizza’s on it’s way,” Nathanael called from the side. “Maybe wait to call her after you’ve eaten?”

“Y-yeah, maybe. Or maybe there’s a reason she wants to wait until after the wedding to talk about it? It is huge news if she’s pregnant, and it’s totally like Alya to withhold big news if there’s other stuff happening, even if it kills her to do it. She wouldn’t want to usurp your wedding day with our big announcement,” Nino replied. “And I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about it. Maybe… maybe I should wait?”

Adrien stood up, rummaging through the fridge. “Anyone want anything to drink? A glass of water, some juice? I-”

He froze. Hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

“Guys,” he whispered. “I found Plagg.”

* * *

 

_Saturday, 11am, an hour before the wedding._

Marinette sat, facing the mirror, half-frozen in shock. The woman in the mirror wasn’t really her was it?

She felt like floating, like she was back in the jacuzzi tub at the spa, instead of her childhood bedroom. Wordlessly, she looked around.

Not much had changed since she moved out. She often came to visit her parents, or keep watch of the bakery whenever they decided to have a holiday. As such they’d left it mostly the same. The same pink furniture, the same cosy loft bed, the same balcony.

It felt like a lifetime ago that she’d sat in this very chair, shocked at a magazine article of Adrien in his underwear, with a smouldering looking so much like Chat Noir’s that she’d subconsciously started to link the two.

How things had changed. It made her heart heavy, in the best of ways. She put a hand to her chest, closing her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the moment, enjoying remembering the cocky, silly, playful boy she’d grown so fond of, grown to love as they too had grown and changed. Memories flooded through her like piano notes, pages of a melody half complete, a musical about to enter its next act.

She felt like crying, but the smile on her face was one of true bliss.

“Marinette!” Tikki gasped, nuzzling against her. “You look amazing!”

Her smile widened, and she kissed her companion, one of the few people in her life that truly understood what this day meant to her, and her heart felt warm. Standing up, she allowed herself one last look in the mirror. She was a _bride_.

“Come on Tikki,” she ushered the kwami to her side, picking up her skirts as she went down to meet her already tearful parents and an excitable Alya, who’d been photographing everything since dawn.

Adrien was waiting for her.

* * *

 

_Saturday, 11:30am._

“The fridge,” Plagg sulked. “You left me in _the fridge.”_

“Come on Plagg, I said I was sorry like a million times! I was drunk!” Adrien said, staring at the mirror in front of him and readjusting his bowtie again. He just couldn’t seem to get it right. Maybe it was the mirror? The staff of the hotel had ushered him into his own private room, alone to get ready, and it was throwing him off. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that he was getting married in half an hour. Either way his fingers felt detached from his body and he couldn’t focus for the life of him. “Can’t you forgive me?”

“NO! I can’t!” Plagg snapped. “Not only did you stick me in the fridge, you stuck me in a cheese box! An _empty_ cheese box!”

“I’ll buy you your own mini-fridge and fill it with cheese the second Marinette and I get home from our honeymoon, would that make it up to you?” Adrien bribed. That did the trick. Plagg harrumphed from his spot on the window sill, but was finally quiet. “Great. Can you help me with my tie?”

“You’re the worst!” Plagg grumbled, but floated up to tug at Adrien’s bowtie nonetheless. “Totally evil and cruel, and a drunkard! That you could just abandon me in my ring, in the cold fridge all night!”

They finished knotting the bowtie and Plagg stepped back, observing Adrien in his wedding tux, his anger melting away into something Adrien couldn’t recognise.

Plagg turned, his ears going flat against his head.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing,” Plagg replied quickly. Too quickly.

When Adrien heard a short sniffle, his heart melted. “Aww Plagg are you-”

“Shut up, kid!” he snapped. “Let’s get you married already.”

* * *

 

_The Wedding._

Marinette couldn’t breathe.

She peeked through the curtains, trying to get a glimpse of the ceremony. There were so many people, even though their wedding was comparatively small to others.

Letting the curtain flutter back into position, she closed her eyes and tried to stop herself freaking out. She’d come so far without having a breakdown, she wasn’t about to lose at the final hurdle.

But what if she tripped on her dress? What if she fell into the crowd? What if Adrien hadn’t made it on time and was late? What if a meteor struck before she could say her vows?!

“Are you ok honey?”

Her father’s large hand gently rubbing in-between her shoulder blades pressed her back to reality and she sighed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she gasped for air. Beyond the doors lay the garden she was getting married to Adrien in. “Freaking out a little. This is so huge.”

“It is,” Sabine tucked a stray lock of hair behind Marinette’s ear, beaming. “But it’s also amazing isn’t it?”

Marinette nodded, buzzing. “I don’t know how to feel. It all feels like so much.”

“Yeah,” Alya replied, resplendent in a pale violet gown. “But it’s so worth it. Trust me, when you’re up there, nothing else will matter. It’s like the whole universe melts away and it’s just you two, in the moment.”

Looking down at her bridal bouquet, Marinette closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of mindfulness. She liked the sound of what Alya just said. It gave her something to focus on besides not tripping.

“Are you ready dear?” Sabine asked.

 _Ready for what?_ Marinette wanted to ask. Truth be told she had no idea what awaited her, the sort of journey she was in for with Adrien, with her Chat Noir. She smiled to herself. They’d been through so much, it felt like a lifetime of adventures had transpired already. How could there be more? What would life bring them? How could she be ready for something like this? It was like taking a test in a subject she’d never been taught.

But, she thought, if Adrien was her study-buddy for this wonderful, mysterious thing called _‘marriage’_ she figured she didn’t have too much to worry about.

She wasn’t ready. But in a way, she was. She was ready. They were ready.

“Yes,” she said, clinging to both her parents as she heard the music change, and the doors to opened wide, filling the entrance hall with sunlight.

* * *

 

The moment he saw her, Adrien let out a breathy gasp.

Only a light nudge and a chuckle-turned-cough from Nino made him realise he needed to close his mouth.

Suddenly he was a kid again, fresh in his superhero get-up, green and eager to save the day with his new partner. Suddenly he was in a cathedral, and his partner was urging him to find her. Suddenly Marinette was laughing and his heart was skipping a beat, yet he had no idea why.

Standing there, watching Marinette float down the aisle in the dress she’d made herself, her hair twisted into an elegant braided up-do, her whole being lit up as she smiled at him, made him fall in love with her all over again.

 _Lucky_ , was the only thought in his mind as she kissed her parents, who had both walked her down the aisle, and joined him on the small platform.

“Hi,” she said, breathless and giddy, her cheeks pink.

Adrien couldn’t help himself. He took one of her hands from her bouquet, and brought it up to his lips, kissing her hand. If he couldn’t kiss her until the moment they were married, this would have to do. “Hi,” he replied. “You look beautiful.”

“Save it for the honeymoon!” Nino catcalled and the guests laughed. Adrien scratched the back of his head sheepishly, meeting Marinette’s eyes again. She rolled her own fondly.

Even when they were getting married, things didn’t change.

* * *

 

_6:30pm, Wedding Reception._

“And now, if you would make way for the Bride and Groom’s first dance…”

Everyone was clapping and the tables were cleared. Marinette felt like she was in some sort of dream, still not over the fact that she’d _just gotten married!_

Adrien turned to her, all green eyes and black tux, and so damn handsome that it simply wasn’t fair. Her husband was too damn handsome to be allowed!

“What do you say to a dance then, wife?” Adrien stood up, holding out a hand to her. She giggled.

“I say you watch too much anime, husband,” she replied, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

“Nino!” Alya hissed, causing the couple to stop and turn around curiously. “Stop taking my wine from me! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s going on?” Marinette frowned.

“Ah- Mari- umm- dance?” Adrien stuttered, causing Marinette’s frown to deepen. “Dance we’ve gotta dance now, dance, I love you!”

From somewhere along the head table, Marinette could have sworn she heard Louis mumble “Oh good grief.” Glancing over to Louis, she instead met Nathanael’s eyes.

“Don’t ask,” he mouthed to her, patting Louis on the back.

“Nothing’s wrong with me babe, promise!” Nino replied, sitting up straighter in his chair. “I just think…err… isn’t wine bad for babies?”

Marinette blinked. “Adrien what’s he talking about?”

“I have no idea Princess I swear!” Adrien squeaked.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. “First lie in the marriage came quickly didn’t it?”

“Who’s baby?” Alya asked.

“Your baby!” Nino blurted. “I mean our baby.”

“You’re pregnant?!” Marinette yelled.

The room went silent. Even the music stopped playing.

Adrien buried his face in his hands.

“Oh, for god’s sake, no!” Alya laughed, waving her hands to everyone. “False alarm everyone, my husband is panicking for no reason! I’m not pregnant. I just got promoted!” She turned to a baffled Nino, shoulders shaking with laughter. “That’s what you thought the surprise beginning with a _p_ was?”

“B-but the baby clothes-” Nino stammered.

“-Are for my cousin,” Alya confirmed, patting her husband on the head. “You silly, you think I’d wait this long to tell you that I’m pregnant? We said we weren’t going to think about that ‘til later anyway.”

“Woah! Promoted!” Marinette smiled, pulling Alya into a hug. “Congrats Als!”

Alya sighed, squeezing her back. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t want to say anything ‘til after you were married. Which is also why I didn’t tell mister blabbermouth over here!”

“I need something to drink,” Nino replied, “I think I’ve aged ten years in the past two days. With the whole pregnancy thing and Plagg going missing-”

“What?!” Marinette cried, swivelling around to face her husband. “You lost Plagg?!”

“Hey look the dancefloor is empty, let’s fill it!” Adrien panicked, grabbing Marinette’s hand and running with her to the dance floor. The music started up again, and their guests cheered for a second time.

As they made their way to the centre of the dancefloor, Adrien pulled Marinette close, whispering in her ear. “It’s a long story, my lady, but I promise Plagg is safe and sound and thoroughly _pissed_. At me.”

Her fears brushed aside, Marinette instead pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at the mental image. The pair of them swayed and she snuggled into Adrien’s chest, sighing at the contact. “Sounds like you were the one to have the freak-out instead of me. You better tell me about it later.”

“Oh, I will, promise, it’s actually kind of funny now,” Adrien replied, lifting her chin up so he could kiss her. His wife. “I like to think I’ve had a lot of _purr-actise_ making promises today.”

Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes again. “I’m going to have to deal with these puns for the rest of my life, aren’t I?”

Adrien twirled her around and, when she came back to face him, captured her face in his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Yes,” he replied.

Marinette beamed. “Good,” she said, bopping him on the nose. “ _Meow-ridge_ would be pretty boring otherwise.”

Right then and there Adrien decided: He had the best wife on the whole planet.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kitty,” she whispered back, nuzzling against him as their song came to an end. “Now I know you want to dance with the groomsmen and all, but don’t tire yourself out too much okay? You _know_ why.”

She sauntered away from him and Adrien, hopelessly lovestruck, followed- only to be dragged out onto the dancefloor for a fun dance with him and his friends. Still his eyes didn’t leave Marinette’s who, once she noticed, looked up and winked at him.

Yep. Definitely the best wife.

Nino could fight him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and come yell with me about new ML episodes!!!
> 
> Tumblr: [midnightstarlightwrites](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please also support my blog for my original novel which I'm currently writing! [The Girl Fairy Tales Forgot](http://thegirlfairytalesforgot.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And as always, do share your thoughts with me! I love hearing what you thought about my little stories ^_^ toodle-oo!!!


End file.
